Leave It On the Line
by LivingInTheNow
Summary: Six words: This isn't your average chat room. Signed Shane, Nate, and Jason. P.S. Yes, we ARE Connect Three, and yes, we ARE brothers...unfortunately. USED TO BE CAMP ROCK CHAT ROOM!
1. Usernames and Passwords

**Calling all campers EXCEPT haters, ex girfriends, and fan girls! If you've attended Camp Rock, come join Connect 3 to reminisce on the good, the bad, and the ugly! The password is VERY complicated, so fans don't even try to figure it out cause you CAN'T!**

**Yours truly, sHaNe, Nate, and JASON**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**CookiecutterROCKstar has logged on**

**Birdbrain03 has logged on**

**Silentbutviolent93 has logged on**

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Wassup homies?

**Birdbrain03: **The sky! And birds!

**Silentbutviolent93: **Shane, did you change my username?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **What are you talking about? I don't even know you! Get away from me you freak! :O

**Silentbutviolent93: **Shane.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Yes…?

**Silentbutviolent93: **_Did you change my username?_

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Maybe…

**Silentbutviolent93: **I know it was you**! **First off, I'm not silent. I just don't talk about myself 24/7 like someone I know (cough, cough). Second, I'm not violent.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Uh, yeah, you are. You hit Jason upside the head yesterday. That's just mean - he needs every brain cell he can get.

**Silentbutviolent93: **It's because Jason was being an idiot! Why do you think his username is _bird _brain?

**Birdbrain03: **It's because I like birds.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Shut _up, _Jason!

**Birdbrain03: **You and Nate are both meanies!

**Birdbrain03 has logged off.**

**Silentbutviolent93: **Any way…Where was I? Oh yeah:thirdly, I was born in '9_2_, not '9_3_.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Thirdly?

**Silentbutviolent93: **Yeah, Shane. You know - the number three? Tres? Connect _3_?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Haha…_thirdly_…

**Silentbutviolent93: **OK, that's it. I'm changing my username.

**Silentbutviolent93 has logged off.**

**PlaymymusicPLEASE has signed on.**

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **What's up with the _please_?

**PlaymymusicPLEASE: **Proves that I'm not silent _or _violent. I am a talking, respectful musician who -

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Well, we'll have to fix that. *evil smile*

**PlaymymusicPLEASE: **Shane…what are you doing? Shane? SHANE!

**PlaymymusicPLEASE has logged out.**

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE! has logged on.**

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!: **Shane! What did you do?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I hacked into your computer.

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!: **How did you do that? I didn't know you were that smart.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I know - sometimes I even amaze myself.

**TooCool4You has logged on.**

**TooCool4You: **Hey Nate. Nice username.

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!: **Thanks…I think.

**TooCool4You: **Hey, Shane.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Oh hi Tess…um…gotta go! Bye!

**CookiecutterROCKstar has logged off.**

**TooCool4You: **Guessing Shane is avoiding me, huh?

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!: **Well, in all fairness you did try to feel him up a few years ago…

**TooCool4You: **How do you know that?

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!: **_Someone _had to play therapist, and there's no way he'd go to a real one.

**TooCool4You: **Oh. Sorry bout that.

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!:** Hey, Tess - just wondering, buthow did you know the password to get in this chat room? We didn't tell many people in hopes that the fan girls wouldn't find out.

**TooCool4You: **You do. By the way, you guys seriously need a better password than 'password'.

**Playmymusic_or_ELSE!: **Sigh.I knew we shouldn't have let Jason pick the password.

_____________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **This is my first story…on this account. If I decide to continue, the chapters may be short (like this one) or long. Let me know if I should continue or not through…(drum roll) a REVIEW!


	2. Awkward

**CookiecutterROCKstar has logged on.**

**Birdbrain03 has logged on.**

**ShunShaneGray has logged on.**

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Seriously, Nate?

**ShunShaneGray: **…

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Never thought _I'd _be the one saying this, but you're acting like a three-year-old.

**Birdbrain03: **Yeah. It's shun the _non-believer_, not shun _Shane_!

**YouFoundMe has logged on.**

**YouFoundMe: **Hey guys.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Hey, Mitchie J

**Birdbrain03: **Hi, Mitchie!!!

**ShunShaneGray: **Hey, Mitch.

**YouFoundMe: **Um…why are you shunning Shane, exactly?

**ShunShaneGray: **For several reasons. First, he hacked into my computer _again _and sent Tess a fake email saying that I'm totally in love with her -

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Wow you really do like the first, second, and thirdly thing…

**ShunShaneGray: **- and then he decided it would be funny to play a prank on me while I was holding a knife, causing me to jump and slash my wrist.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Aw, come on, Nate. You're suicidal, and there's no use denying it.

**ShunShaneGray: **I am not! It was your fault! Now, thanks to you, everyone thinks I'm emo or something!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Well, I can't argue with that. It _was _thanks to me because I sort of started that rumor… hehe

**ShunShaneGray: **I. Am. Going. To. KILL. YOU.

**CookieCutterROCKstar: **Mitchie, help! The freaky suicidal emo kid is gonna come murder me in my beauty sleep!

**YouFoundMe: **Nate, don't kill Shane. And Shane, don't be such a drama queen.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **He started it.

**ShunShaneGray: **No, _you _started it - you and your stupid hacking skills.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Yes, well, I must admit that my hacking skills are pretty beastly.

**YouFoundMe: **Er, Shane…you do know that hacking is illegal, right? And that you could go to jail for that?

**ShunShaneGray: **Ha! I told you so.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Oh, crap! This face does not look good in an orange jumpsuit!

**ShunShaneGray: **Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't be able to find a cell big enough to house his big head.

**Birdbrain03: **Maybe we could lock him in a bird house! And then all the little birdies could peck on his head for punishment!

**ShunShaneGray: **…

**Birdbrain03: **What?It was just a suggestion! Besides, birds' beaks are really sharp! And they hurt, too!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I swear, Mom dropped him on the head when he was a baby…

**YouFoundMe: **Shane, don't be mean! He can't help it.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I know. Seriously, though, I think she dropped Nate twice.

**ShunShaneGray: **And what'd she do with you, huh? Run you over with a minivan?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **So what? My awesomeness totally makes up for it.

**ShunShaneGray: **You're gonna need a lot of it to make up for that huge head of yours.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Enough with my head already. I know you're jealous and all, but there's no need to go on and on and on about it.

**ShunShaneGray: **Me? Jealous of you? Not in a million years. Not in a billion. Not in a trillion -

**TooCool4You has logged on.**

**TooCool4You: **Hey, Nate. I got your message. ;-)

**ShunShaneGray: **Oh, did you? *sends death glare at Shane*

**TooCool4You: **Yeah, and I'd totally want to get together with you sometime. Call me, OK?

**ShunShaneGray: **Um…OK…listen, Tess, I've got to go…help Jason build a birdhouse! Yeah, that's it! Come on, Jason.

**Birdbrain03: **Really? You're going to help build me a birdhouse! You rock, Nate!

**ShunShaneGray: **_Come on._

**ShunShaneGray has logged out.**

**Birdbrain03 has logged out.**

**TooCool4You: **I gotta go. I'll see you guys later, then.

**TooCool4You has logged out.**

**CookiecutterROCKstar and YouFoundMe: **Awkward…

_____________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I really appreciated those few reviews. Thanks to you guys, I updated. Do you like Mitchie's username? It's a reference to Gotta Find You, NOT the song by The Fray, although I guess it could be. Anyway, I do not own Camp Rock. If I did, would I be writing this? I think not.

3 reviews and I'll update! Tell me what you think. Give me ideas, constructive criticism, anything but flames.


	3. Coffee Talk

**CookiecutterROCKstar has logged on.**

**Nate_the_great has logged on.**

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I don't get it. What's so great about _you_?

**Nate_the_great: **Shane, you are so dead.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Over one little insult? Wow, someone's sensitive.

**Nate_the_great:** Not the _insult_, Shane; what you did to Jason.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **What are you talking about?

**Nate_the_great: **You know exactly what I'm talking about. Jason locked himself inside the tour bus bathroom and has been in there for _two whole hours_, crying about something that has to do with birds.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **So?

**Nate_the_great: **_So,_ whatever you did to him, you better un-do it. That's the only bathroom we have, and you know how cranky I get when we have to make a billion pit-stops.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Boy, do I ever. Understatement of the year much.

**Nate_the_great: **Seriously, Shane - what did you do?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Seriously?

**Nate_the_great: **No, lie to me. _Yes, _seriously!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Seriously, seriously?

**Nate_the_great: **OK, that is seriously annoying.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **_How _serious?

**Nate_the_great: **I really _am _going to kill you.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Empty threats don't scare me. If you killed me as many times as you say you will, I'd have to be a cat with a million lives.

**Nate_the_great: **Well, I just happen to know what _does _scare you. Say goodbye to Shane Jr.!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **You mean you're going to cut off my- ?

**Nate_the_great: **Not _that_ Shane Jr., you idiot. I'm talking about your hair straightener.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **No! Not Little Shaneykins! My pride and joy! You wouldn't.

**Nate_the_great: **Oh yes I would. So start talking, or Shaneykins is gonna take a little swim. Wait a minute. Your straightener is your pride and joy? Wow, you need a life.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **FYI, I have an _awesome _life. I'm a _rock_star. And fine, I'll tell you, Mr. Poopy Pants. Mr. Ray of Sunshine, Mr. _Fun Sucker_…

**Nate_the_great: **I get it.

**CookiecutterROCKstar:** OK, fine. All I did was tell him that if he didn't stop bugging me to make him a bird house, I'd put spikes on the inside. Then he asked me to make him a bird _feeder_, and I told him I'd poison the seeds. Happy?

**Nate_the_great: **Um, _no_. Shane, you probably scarred him for life!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **He needs to toughen up. Sheesh,don't be such a downer. Join the dark side for once in your life.

**Nate_the_great: **And why in the world would I do that?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Duh.We've got cookies.

**Nate_the_great: **I give up.

**MusicISmysoul has logged on.**

**MusicISmysoul: **Don't give up, Nate. You know what they say - winners never quit and quitters never win.

**Nate_the_great: **Caitlyn! What are you doing here?!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **And you think _I'm _the idiot! She's chatting with us, obviously!

**Nate_the_great: **Ugh.If I give you a cookie, will you _go away_?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I don't know, Nate… It depends on what kind of cookie it is.

**Nate_the_great: **How about peanut butter?

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **I'm allergic to peanut butter.

**Nate_the_great: **Exactly.

**MusicISmysoul: **Guys…

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Can I push you off a cliff?

**Nate_the_great: **We're driving through the Mojave desert. There _are _no cliffs.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Fine. I'll push you down a sand dune.

**MusicISmysoul: **_Guys! _Enough already! You both are acting like three year olds! Wow, Mitchie was right. You _are _impossible?

**CookiecutterROCKStar: **You talked to Mitchie?

**MusicISmysoul: **She's my best friend. What do you think I'm gonna do? Stare at her all day like you?

**Nate_the_great: **Yup, that's Shane all right. He talks about her all the time. He even has a picture of her in our bathroom.

**MusicISmysoul: **Uh…why? Wait, never mind. I don't even want to know.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Nate! That's personal.

**Nate_the_great: **Not anymore.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **You're so annoying!

**Nate_the_great: **Hey, I'm your little brother. It's my job.

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **Oh yeah? And _this _is _my_ job. I'll be right back. It'll only take a second.

**Nate_the_great: **Shane…what are you doing? Shane?! Don't come any closer…leave me alone!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **You should have thought of that before!

**MusicISmysoul: **What are you guys doing over there? If it's what I think you're doing, Shane, don't kill him. I'm a witness and I'd gladly give testimony against you in court.

**Nate_the_great: **WHAT THE CRAP? SHANE, THAT FREAKING HURT!

**MusicISmysoul: **What in the world did you do to him?

**Nate_the_great: **He spilled his coffee all over me! You don't even _like _coffee!

**CookiecutterROCKstar: **What can I say? Nothing beats Starbucks.

**Author's Note: **Haven't updated in ages. Hope this pleases. Please review, or I won't update. Join the 'I won't read a story without reviewing' cause or whatever it's called. No authors left behind!


End file.
